


Blame it on the Flower

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: tropes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "This isn't the place to be doing this. We could get caught."





	Blame it on the Flower

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: sex pollen.

“This-this really isn’t the-ah! This isn’t the place to be doing this,” Lydia moaned out as Maia fingers fucked her harder, but she made no move to stop the other woman. In fact, she didn’t want Maia to ever stop. She gripped Maia’s hair with one hand while the fingers of her other dug into the dirt of the forest floor. “We could get caught.”

She didn’t even know what happened. They had just been walking through the woods when Lydia picked up a strange and beautiful flower, presenting it to Maia. Maia had thanked her and kissed her, and it didn’t take much longer for most of their clothes to be shed.

“I know,” Maia replied, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s thigh. “It’s exciting, isn’t it?”

Lydia nodded, her hips bucking up as Maia moved her lips somewhere more sensitive. “Oh! Oh!” She turned her head and caught sight of the flower, there was a slight glow to it. She knew it was something they needed to look into, but Maia’s mouth on her made it hard to think properly and she closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in pleasure.


End file.
